Irresistable
by Otspock
Summary: A chance encounter of two wolves will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

The connection was instantaneous from the moment their eyes met. For him, it had been a normal patrol up until then, the ever present anger simmering just beneath the surface, his grey fur quivering with the need to run. For her, rage controlled every movement of her tan covered body. She had just been left in the middle of the woods and the need to become stronger, less fragile, prompted her run through the woods.

They both came to a standstill in a beautiful clearing, the irresistible pull bringing them together. It was a beautiful dance of harmony; the way both their bodies came together created a symphony that made the angels sing.

All too soon, they came down from their high, both cuddled up to each other, neither understanding their situation. Why did his world revolve around a wolf? Why did she become one? The world cried as each ran from the other; too long it would be before they would meet again.

The months after Edward left were a time of change for Isabella Swan. She realized that she had lost herself in that relationship and so sought to find herself again. The day that he left her was a vague memory. She remembered becoming a wolf and meeting another the size of a bear. Since that time, the grey wolf haunted her dreams, sometimes taking on the shape of a human, sometimes disappearing in the tree line.

At school, everyone noticed the changes she was going through; she was finally getting a growth spurt. No longer the 5'2" she had been when she left Phoenix, she was now hitting 5'10" and counting. With the height came also the weight gain. Her stomach became rounder with each passing month, growing in size to accommodate a surprise bundle whose existence she firmly denied. Instead, she hid the changes through bulky hoodies and oversized jeans. Let her classmates say what they will.

Then eight months after her wolfy encounter, she met Laurent in the woods. She had left the house for a walk to get away from Charlie's suspicious gaze and after an hour's wandering, found the clearing in which she had met the grey wolf.

"Be careful, Bella," he told me "Victoria is after you, a mate for a mate, she said."

"I am no longer with Edward!" She protested. "He left me of his own volition." Laurent ignored this and lifted her hair to his nose. She wanted to turn wolf, but had only done so the one time and had no idea how to do a repeat performance.

"You really do smell divine, Bella." He commented. "I would disregard Victoria's orders and bite you right now, but I don't believe in taking the lives of innocents."

Shocked, she made to ask him to elaborate, but from the trees emerged five wolves, one being the grey wolf from her dreams.

"See you soon." Laurent said, dropping her hair and running into the trees, the wolves right behind him.

Since that day, the stories that Jacob had told her on the beach so long ago came to mind. The shape shifters and the cold ones. It didn't seem possible that they would have any bearing on her current situation, but even then she got out that book she had bought so long ago and started rereading those legends as well as all the others. They book read like a fairy tale, too good to be true. It was almost like a Brothers Grimm version Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf people.

So she went to the forks library, intent on gathering more information. Most of the books she found were along the same lines, sometimes even an abbreviated version of the tales. There was only one common denominator through it all, she showed all the symptoms of being of Quileute descent. There was only one thing left to do, talk to Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

I found Charlie waiting up for me on the couch. The reigning silence warned me of the painful upcoming conversation better than any words ever could. The absence of ESPN spoke multitudes to his state of mind. I walked over to him and sat across from him, looking him in the eyes; He was pissed.

"I am sorry I am late, Dad.," I began to say before he interrupted me.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore, Isabella. You have changed so much since you've been here, even more so since the Cullens left town."

"Dad,"

"I am seriously considering sending you back to Renee."

"Dad,"

"Maybe she can deal with you a lot better than I can,"

"Dad! I think I'm pregnant!" I had finally gained his attention. His facial expression tightened in shock and then closed off to an eerie black stare. When he spoke again, I could do nothing but listen.

"Isabella, all your life I have cared for you and tried to raise you as my own. This last year however, has made it abundantly clear that you are not. I took in your mother when she had now where else to go, but this is the last straw. I am going to have to ask you to leave."

"Dad, I don't understand. You aren't my father? You don't want me? Where will I go?" I was so confused, my stomach and head began to ache and I could barely hear what he was saying.

"Go to the reservation, after all, that is where your father is from. I don't know who he was, Renee would not tell me. All I know is that he was married with kids of his own at the time. I will give you time to pack your things and you can keep the truck. I will not throw you out with only the clothes on your back." With that, he turned and went up to his room, shutting the door behind him.

I sat there in the dark, not moving from where Charlie had left me. So many things made sense now. Charlie had left me. So many things made sense now. Why my mother never insisted I call him 'Dad', why they divorced so early into their marriage and why, when the sun shone for long periods of time, I tanned into a nice russet color instead of burning to a crisp like my mother.

My options were few. I had little money, only that which I was able to save from working at the Newton's Sporting Goods store. It would not last me for long. I could call Renee, but although she was my m om, I could not trust her to not kick me out as well now that I had an extra mouth to feed. Not to mention the way the conception had come about. Two wolves going at it equals baby wolf, right? All I knew is that the child I protected within me would not be normal.

Another option would be to go to the Quileute reservation. However, the only person I knew was Jake and his father Billy, Charlie's best friend. This brought in mind the tribal legends I had learned from Jake earlier that year. Wolf protectors and the cold ones. Wolf? Wait a minute; if the story of the cold ones was true, then so must that of the wolf warriors! My decision was made: I was going to go see Billy.

It took about an hour to throw all my stuff in my suitcase as well as trash bags. I made sure to take only the necessities such as clothing and toiletries, as well as any personal belongings I had brought with me from Phoenix or I had purchased with my own money. When I was done, I packed them into the back of my truck and began the trek to the Rez. By this time, the ache in my stomach had become a full-blown case of agony with heart-stopping spikes every ten minutes or so. By the time I was halfway to my destination, I had to pull over. It was dark outside, trees surrounding the truck making the world seem threatening. As if on autopilot, I started to strip. My inner wolf knew what was happening and denial was quickly drying up: I was in labor two months too soon.

The next three hours seemed to be a never-ending wave of pain. At many points I found myself howling as my body pushed. The first child I birthed was a boy; he was beautiful. I wrapped him up in my jacket and gazed at him in awe. He was a tiny thing who I immediately fell in love with. I didn't have much time to appreciate him for my body soon wracked with pain again. By the dawn's early light, I had three tiny babies, each wrapped in a sweater or a jacket, laid out along the floor of my truck as I headed toward Billy Black's house.


	3. Chapter 3

I drove slowly, worried about the little ones; by the time I got to the Black residence, they were fast asleep and it was nearing noon due to having to stop to feed them. I parked a bit away from the house, but not so far that I couldn't hear them if they woke up. Walking up to the house, I knocked on the door and waited. I only stood there a few minutes before the door was answered by Billy himself.

"Bella. Jacob isn't here right now. I can have him call you when he can." He told me, the expression on his face showed me that he was uncomfortable running interference between the two of us. I didn't know why, I had withdrawn into myself so much that I could not recall the last time I spent any time with Jake.

"That's okay, Billy. I am actually here to see you."

"Me? What for?" I could tell he was nervous, although its cause wasn't immediately apparent.

"I am here asking for sanctuary among the Quileute tribe." It hurt immensely when I said it out loud. His faced slacked in shock. "Charlie kicked me out last night and this is the only place I could think of that could help."

"Bella, you have to be of Quileute decent to live on the reservation. I don't think,"

I interrupted him quickly. "Billy, do you believe in the possibility that your legends might have a kernel of truth to them?" Here I rendered him speechless. Before he could say anything, a loud cry rent the air. Pivoting on the spot, I saw a large native man opening the truck door and reaching inside. Instinct guided me from that moment on. I leapt off the porch with a warning howl as I shifted mid-air. Quickly, the man backed away from the truck and I placed myself between him and my pups, snarling if he dared move an inch. By now, four more men and Billy had joined the nosy one and all three of my boys were screaming at being disturbed.

"I know her." One of the men said quietly. He was big, not the tallest, but the most well-built of them. He gave off an air which I recognized as him being a fierce warrior. In some respects, I recognized him and the snarls became less as I stared at him.

"Paul?" The tallest of the men I recognized as Jacob. He stepped closer and I turned, snarling more ferociously then before.

The warrior made a noise and as I watched, the wolf with whom I had a brief moonlight triste all those months ago appeared in his place. I wasn't the only one! There was something about him that drew me in. Everything around us faded away except for the whines of our pups which had toned down from alarm to general discontent. Slowly I stepped toward him as he slowly approached me as well. It was as though we were magnets, he the negative and I the positive, drawn together with a force that neither of us wished to deny. His furred head came and rubbed against mine. He licked my nose and with a contented sigh, we laid our heads on each other's shoulders, not moving but just adjusting to each other's presence again.

Suddenly, our pups' voices raised once again, this time in alarm. I whipped my heard around and saw the same man from before reaching into the truck once again. Quickly, I clamped my jaws around his leg and tossed him off to the side where he smashed into a massive tree, his body weight taking it down with him. Even my silver wolf couldn't calm me down and I stood there protecting my children, warning off these men with snarls and growls.

"Bella." Suddenly Billy stepped forward, the others stood there silently, their looks of shock mirroring the one Billy had worn earlier. "Bella, we don't mean your children harm. Change back so that we can bring them inside. This dampness cannot be good for them."

Despite the sense of his words, too much had happened in the last week for me to take him at face value. Suddenly, my silver wolf changed back into the man that he was and slowly approached me once more.

"Hi Bella. My name is Paul. I promise that we won't hurt your pups. Change back so that we can help you." Looking into his eyes, all I saw was sincerity and fondness. Instantly, I changed back. Ignoring the gasps of the others, I took his hand and led him to the truck.

"Paul, I want you to meet your pups." Disregarding my bare state, I placed the first boy in one arm, the second boy in his other, and third I cradled in my own. "They were born this morning and don't yet have names, but they are all three boys."

Everyone in the yard stared in awe at the three barely covered bundles. "Let's go inside" Billy suggested. "Then we can get this all settle out. I have a feeling that you have quite the story to tell."


	4. Chapter 4

The silence in the black house awkward with a hint of drama. It was as though despite all the testosterone surrounding me, any tidbit of gossip was welcome among these overgrown boys. I was sat next to Paul, and pointing to the precious bundle nestled in his left arm, I began to speak. "Paul, meet your first born, Charles Swan. Despite how things ended, that man took me in, knowing I wasn't his. I figured we could call him Lee for short." All three boys were identical with olive colored skin, lighter than Paul's, tufts of dark black hair, and light brown eyes. The differences were slight as I hadn't really had the time to examine each boy with all that had happened since I left Forks last night. Lee's difference was in the spattering of freckles across his nose which must have come from Renee's side of the family. "Next to Lee is Lawatsa Kil. I thought we could call him Saki for short" At this Paul looked up questioningly. "Yes, I know that it is the Quileute word for wolf. Fitting don't you think?" Paul remained quiet and went back to examining the little boy in his arms. The difference in Saki was that his ears were slightly larger than those of his brothers'. I could only hope that he would grow into them. My hope was short-lived as I myself left my hair down most of the time in order to draw attention away from my own. "In my arms is Frederick Renee. We can call him Rick for short." Rick was the only boy with a slight upturn to his nose. Looking at his father, it was easy to see where that trait came from.

Silence once again reigned with the triplets being the full focus of all the inhabitants of the tiny living room. No one seemed to know what to say. "When were they born?" Billy asked.

"Last night." I answered. When no one said anything, I continued. "Charlie kicked me out last night. I went into labor about half-way here and pulled over."

"How did none of you hear that?" Billy asked incredously.

"After no other vamps showed up after Dreds, I decided that everyone deserved a night off. " The tallest one said. "I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Sam. I am Alpha of our pack."

Beside him, the young man spoke up. "I'm Jared. I believe you already know Jacob, next to him is Embry."

"Nice to see you again." He said and I nodded with a slight smile.

"I think that the question on everybody's mind is how in the world you changed into a wolf." Sam said.

"And when did you and Paul hook up?" Jared said.

"None of your business." Paul groused, all the while never taking his eyes off of the precious bundles in his arms.

"About the wolf," I butted in before Jared could make up a come-back. "All I know is that Charlie is not my biological father. Billy, could I use your phone to call my mother?" I ask.

"No need." He answered. "I know who your father is."

"Oh! Who?"

"I am." Now the silence that permeated the room was no longer that of awkwardness, but was fraught with anger and tension.

Glancing over at Jake, I saw that he was racked with tremors; the anger that was etched in his face filled me with anguish on his behalf. "How?" Was all that he managed to say.

"I'm sorry, son." Billy began. "There is nothing I can say that will excuse my behavior. I am just thankful that your mother never learned of my indiscretions while she was alive. At the time of Bella's conception, your sisters, Rebecca and Rachel, were a few months old. Sarah was deeply withdrawn, showing little interest in myself or even the girls. Nowadays she would have been diagnose with post natal depression and it could have been treated, back then, however, little about it was known. It wasn't something that the doctors knew to look out for. Anyway, because of this, there were times that I needed to get out of the house. It usually wasn't for long as I needed to look after the twins most of the time. Usually I would head out to the pool hall or some other activity. At the same time, Charlie and Renee were already having problems with their marriage. Renee already wanted to get out of Forks even back then; so they separated for a short time. One time, I met Renee at First Beach and we were able to forget our problems for a short time. It was the only time that I cheated on your mother, Jacob. Shortly after that, Renee went back to Charlie (we now know why) and Sarah and I began to work things out. Renee never told me that you were mine. You look so much like her that I never suspected."

By now, Jacob's shaking had decreased slightly and he was starting to calm down.

"So what now?" I asked. I had nowhere to go and was beginning to get worried. Suddenly, Lee began to cry which started off his brothers.

"Well, first, you can stay in the guest room as you are my daughter and I will not put you out. Second, we need to go to the store and get diapers etc. Then, when the boys are asleep again, we'll go up in the attic and bring down the baby clothes. We can't keep them wrapped in sweaters forever." Billy said, taking charge.

"I'll take you to the store." Paul said. "We'll need to leave the boys here since we don't have seats or anything for them."

"We'll watch over them." Sam said, looking at the other three boys in the room. "That way Billy can get new sheets on the bed, etc to get the room ready."

"Why don't I go into the attic already?" Embry said.

"That sounds good." Billy replied. "There is also a crib that all three will fit in for the time being."

With that said, Paul reluctantly handed Lee and Saki to Sam, and I passed Rick into Jacob's reluctant arms. "Just watch for their heads." I said and left with Paul.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride into Forks to go to the local Wal-Mart was silent. In my head, I was making a list of essentials. Just getting their things was going to eat up my college money that I had saved up from my job at Newton's. My breath started to come in little pants, the beginning of hyperventilation. Quickly, Paul pulled his truck over and took me into his arms. As soon as I was there, great sobs began to rack my body. Paul didn't say anything, just holding me until I calmed down until only small hiccups remained.

Quickly we continued our drive. When we got to Wal-Mart, we both grabbed a cart and went immediately to the diaper section. After getting diapers, wipes and cream, we went over to the car seats. Of course, they didn't have a three seat option. Looking at the prices, I almost burst into tears again.

"Why don't we just get a couple of strollers for now." Paul said. "We can ask around later to see if anyone has what we need that we can buy off them."

"Don't babies need checkups and other stuff though?"

"Yes, but at first I am sure we can take them to the clinic, which we can walk to." His use of the word 'we' surprised me and I quickly looked up at him. The look in his eyes pulled me in. Understanding, tenderness and hope spoke to me through those orbs. I smiled quickly and nodded.

From there we got things such as pacifiers and bibs, just the bare basics. It would be enough to start out with. As we left the store, I was finally feeling as though I gained a bit of control in my life. "Thank you." I told him quietly In response, he pulled me into his arms and we stood there like that before heading back to La Push.

When we got back to Billy's, chaos reigned. You could hear our kids' screams from a block away. "They're hungry." Paul said, I agreed. Walking into the room, I handed the diapers, etc to Jacob and took Rick from him.

"Will you and Paul put them in diapers while I feed Rick, then we can switch." I said. Jacob's face went beet red. "Ask Billy if you're not sure how." Then I sat down on the couch, pulled up one side of my shirt, making sure my back was to everyone of course, and set Rick to my breast. He latched on like a suction cup to a window pane. I was sure that there was not going to be a drop left by the time all three had drunk their fill.

"The crib is all set up." Embry said as he came into the room. "This is the first tub of clothes. It looks as though boys and girls have been thrown together as has all age groups. There are tons of tubs up there. Billy said to just bring them all down and we'll go through them.

"Sounds good to me." I replied. Rick was full and so I handed him to Paul to get a diaper while I took Saki. A half an hour later, they were all asleep and lay in the crib nestled in a blanket that had been laying over the back of the couch. Sam had left earlier to go to his girlfriend, Emily, Jared had gone on patrol and Embry and Paul were in the attic while Jacob and I were sorting through clothes. I was sorting the not only by age, but gender as well, leaving out any newborn to 6 month old out that was gender appropriate. And so the day passed with the kids getting up every two to three hourse and we all adjusted to the direction our lives were taking us.


End file.
